


not yet cjcjskxns

by neogotmywig_127



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Asexual Armin Arlert, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri/Riren, Gore, Innocent Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir - Freeform, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein - Freeform, Nerd Armin Arlert, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Eren Yeager, Young Eren Yeager, actualhardcoresmut, itried, pleasereaditthough, slightyandere?, thanksforreading?, thisisgoingtobetoughtowritebutwhateveriguesslmao, thisstoryisprobablygoingtobelengthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmywig_127/pseuds/neogotmywig_127
Summary: Eren Yeager was an IG gamer account who happened to scroll aout the recent release of a gory video game called DKB: REBORN on his





	not yet cjcjskxns

**Author's Note:**

> i sat down on my sleeping sofa just to write this out of intense inspiration with some relations in events that happened to me. i had a dream about my memories with someone but don't worry, i never accepted the romantic and sexual feelings of this person so all the bad stuff that happens later on didn't happen to me, the person only went into said these ideas. i added to the plot so i hope you enjoy. (: i actually tried so give me kudos-

uhh i'll be writing this soon so please don't read until then


End file.
